The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Will Kyon fall in love with a God? Or die doing it? Rated T for language
1. Intro

**Welcome everyone.**

**Though this isn't my first Fanfiction,this is however my first Haruhi Suzumiya story and a whole new writing style for me.I'm just trying something new and I will continue if I get alot of positive ****comments on it so please review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya,The show,The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anything  
related to it.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Intro**

I was once an average teenager,with parents,a little sister and..no cat.I didn't believe in the paranormal,they were no aliens,time travelers or espers in the world.

Little that I would know that would all change soon after I started attending North High...As soon as I met Her and that her would be Haruhi Suzumiya.

Have you ever heard the expression Dont Judge A Book By It's Cover?.Well it seems whoever said that had Haruhi in mind when they said it.

Haruhi is everything on the outside a teenage boy dreams about,beautiful face,lovely smile,amazing body.

But there's also what's on the inside,which boys that Haruhi dated in the past quickly found out about.

Haruhi is differnt than other girls..well,shes Haruhi.

She believes in aliens,ghosts,espers,time travelers,monsters and any other paranormal.

There's also something else about Haruhi that I quickly found out about soon after I met her.

Haruhi is God so to speak.

If the world isn't going her way she can change it to suit her needs just by wishing it, Unbelieveable right?...Well that's what I thought in the beginning.

And where do I fit in with all of this you ask?Well as an certain esper boy that I know once said to me,just like Haruhi wished that aliens,time travelers,  
and espers were real and centered around her and vice versa,it also seems she wished for me to be near her too.

And you might be saying to yourself that he could just walk out anytime he wanted to right?...Well I tried and it's not that simple.  
It's like it's Haruhi's will that keeps me from leaving and making me make the mindless walk to our clubroom 5 days a week only  
confirms what I've been telling you,like I have anything better to do anyway,but that's beside the point

And why me you also ask?...Well I've asked myself that question many times within the past year and I honestly don't have an answer.  
They were many other boys that Haruhi could of picked but it had to be me,whenever Haruhi goes all crazy and changes  
time or the universe,or creates a closed space,I'm always there and in the center of the problem.

Does it have to do with Haruhi liking me more than a friend?...Do I like her more as a friend?...I honestly have no clue.  
I've been debating this ever since I chose to return the world to the way it was when Nagato changed time almost a year ago.  
Did I choose to return the world back to normal..well normal for me,because I was used too it?..I missed my life the way it was?...Because I missed Haruhi?

And frankly,Haruhi's behavior had inproved.

First term of the second year went okay,and we all had fun during summer break.

So what do I have any business complaining about?..Again I have no clue,but what's about to happen will greatly  
make me re think my feelings with all this so here's the story on how I became romanticly involved with Haruhi Suzumiya.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 1**

It all started about two weeks ago after classes let out for the day.

It was Friday and we were all setting around in the clubroom waiting for our glorious leader to come bursting though the door at anytime so we could  
all go home for the weekend,or face the death penilty if we left early,which besides it's name,it never involved death.

Nagato was in her usual seat by the corner well into reading another classic novel.

Miss Asahina was in her cute maid outfit rushing to prepare the tea before Haruhi arrived...And me?.

I was in my usual place at the table having my usual chess game with Koizumi as I looked away after every move to avoid his annoying smile._God I hated that smile_

I've seen Koizumi look better since I've known him.

Haruhi's emotions have been on edge all week thinking of ideas that the Brigade could do in the schools annual culture and arts festival that was coming up,which in turn making closed spaces pop up all over the city.

But whatever the project that Haruhi decided they were going to do couldn't be any worse than last years movie._So I thought_

It was my turn and I was about to move my queen just when the clubroom door opened and in stormed Haruhi,slaming the door behind her and making Miss Asahina almost drop the tea platter._So Cute!_

"I'VE GOT IT!"shouted Haruhi as she took her usual seat at her desk at the head of the room."Ive got an idea for the Arts festival that will put the S.O.S Brigade on the map for sure!"

_Here it comes_ I said to myself,rolling my eyes."What are we doing this time Haruhi?"_Wait!...Did I just ask that?,cause I really don't want to know the answer_

"What does the S.O.S Brigade have that no other club in the school has?!"

_Well the answer to that is simple..a crazy club leader_"Just save us the trouble of guessing and inlighten us Haruhi"_God..why am I responding to her...It's like I'm programed too..That's it!..besides Haruhi's other powers,she can also brainwash people_

"Sexy members silly!"

I'm sure you're asking yourself what does having sexy club members have to do with a club that investigates and seeks out the paranormal etc..etc?Well Haruhi likes..well love is a better word for it,to exploit her club members into situlations that benefits the S.O.S Brigade.

It usually involves Miss Asahina dressing up in a sexy costume that shows off her...well you get the idea _Mmmm...Miss Asahina_ Oh..Sorry where was I?..Miss Asahina..right.

Haruhi's scemes usually involves using Miss Asahina to draw attention to the club..what single guy wouldn't hang around to listen to Haruhi as long as they can stare at Miss Asahina right?

"So I'm please to announce that this year the S.O.S Brigade will be hosting the schools first KISSING BOOTH!"

You know what I said about nothing being worst than last years movie?..Well I stand corrected.

"And it won't just be simple kissing either!..We're talking mouth on mouth,tounge on tounge kissing staring Mikuru!"

If you're thinking that I'm going to stand up from my seat and demand that Haruhi forget this crazy idea..normally you would be right but as I've learnt from experinence that never works..just gets me in trouble with our Brigade leader,and I have to admit..I would be the first in line to be able to steal a kiss from Miss Asahina.

"Excellent idea Miss Suzumiya" _Koizumi you bastard _"That will work drawing in the male members,but what about the girls?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!..Luckly we have a sexy male member too

"Just hold on a second"I yelled,standing up from the table."If you think I'm going to kiss countless of girls in a day you're crazy!"

"I wasn't talking about you Kyon!...I was meaning Koizumi!"_ Just hold up..did I just get insulted by Haruhi?..my curiosity makes me want to ask_

"What's wrong...I'm not sexy enough for you?"

"You're not kissing because I say your not!..Don't argue with your leader!..besides,I need you and Yuki to hand out these flyers"

And just like that,Haruhi passed around a flyer to each club member with the S.O.S Brigade logo on it that apperently,she drew and wrote herself.I would be telling the truth that I was expecting worse from Haruhi.

The flyer was just a regular request to all school students to join the S.O.S Brigade,no demands,no tricks,nothing of the sort.

"You're dismissed early today Kyon!...I need you to start copying these...We're sure to pick up all kinds of new members so we need at least a thousand by tomorrow!" _You know...I'm not going to even bother arguing_

"And Koizumi!...You're dismissed early too!..I need you to go over to the art club and ask to borrow some paper and paint so Kyon can make a huge banner!..That will sure draw attention to us!" _Usually Haruhi asking another school student for something usually involves her demanding or blackmailing until she gets what she wants...but asking?...I didn't think she knew the word_

"And what about you...What are you going to do during this whole kissing booth thing?..Are you going to pull your weight and kiss some boys too?"\

"NO!...BECAUSE I"M THE CLUB LEADER YOU IDIOT!" _I had to ask_ "Now that's settled!..I have something for Mikuru!"

And without waiting for any objection from Miss Asahina,Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out a stick of ruby red lipstick and tried to hold her down as she applied it.

"Stop squirming girl!...You want to look your best don't you!" _Yep...Another typical day at the S.O.S Brigade_

Trying not to get worked up with Haruhi holding Miss Asahina down and turning her beautiful lips red,I took a sip of tea and moved another game piece.

Only one thing could make me quickly rush out of the room and that was coming up next.

"I'VE GOT ANOTHER IDEA!...MIKURU'S RED BUNNY GIRL OUTFIT WILL MATCH THE LIPSTICK PERFECTLY!..We just need to see if it still fits!...You better not have gained weight over the Summer Mikuru!"

And just like that,I bolted from the room,slamming the door shut behind me.I leaned up against the wall in the hallway,catching my breath and trying to forget the thoughts I was having about Miss Asahina stripping down just beyond the wall my back was against.

The door to the clubroom opened again as Koizumi joined me in the hall.

"A kissing booth"Koizumi said as he leaned up against the wall beside me"What will Miss Suzumiya think of next"

"Why do you have to agree with her everytime?"

"I agree with Miss Suzumiya because it keeps her happy..I don't know about you but I don't care much about having to chase closed spaces around the city all night while Miss Suzumiya sleeps and creates them"

"Well we're all going to be in expelled when the school sees what we're doing"

"Well if it does come to that...I think Miss Suzumiya will take the fall for everything"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know...I just have that feeling I know,you know?" _Here he goes again_

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I better get these copied for Haruhi"

"Mind if I walk with you?...The copy room is on the way to the Art Club"

"Be by guest"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong..But it seems something's troubling you" _He notices everything doesn't he_

"Being around Haruhi...When is there something not?"

"Could it be you're upset that Miss Suzumiya didn't pick you for the kissing booth?" _I wonder if Koizumi knows how annoying he is_

"I would of turned Haruhi down in a heartbeat if she did ask me...I'm just wondering why she didn't ask me"

"Ahh, I see...Well I think I can explain that" _Of course you can Koizumi..You have an answer for everything_ "I think Miss Suzumiya didn't pick you because I don't think she want's you kissing any other girls"

"Gee..you think?" _Like it really matters_

"I do..Just like Miss Suzumiya answered your question about her kissing some of the boys...I think she doesn't want you seeing her kiss either"

"I fail to see your point on what that has to do with anything"

"Think about it...Are you still wondering why you're mixed up in all of this to begin with?...I think Miss Suzumiya has had a crush on you from the start...she just hasn't wanted to admit it" _Maybe I haven't wanted to admit my feelings either_

"I don't see being verbly abused a sign of her having a crush on me"

"Well,thats just Miss Suzumiya's way of course...Deep down she doesn't mean any of it"

"If it's true what you're telling me...why hasn't she said something?"

"Maybe she's waiting on you to make the first move...Then again,maybe you've been wraped up in everything else you have missed what she has done...Like the time when you fell down the steps at school,she stayed at the hostpital everyday watching over you,even when there was another club member there"_She did look cute sleeping beside the bed in that sleeping bag_

"If this is all true,what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well,like I just said...maybe she's waiting on you to make the first move..so talking to her about this might help"_What does Koizumi think's going to happen?..Me burst into the club room,confess my love to Haruhi,kiss her and live happily ever after?..Well first off if I did kiss her without any warning,I think I would end back up in the hostpital_

"You're saying all this like I have feelings for Haruhi in return" _Call me crazy but...Maybe I do..I don't consider that much of a bad thing anymore_

"Then by all means,please correct me if I'm wrong" _Dammit Koizumi..we both know I'm going to stay quiet_ "Ahhh..Just what I thought"

"I could talk to her some..Maybe ask her out for lunch"

"That's the spirit!...With it being Friday..she usually hangs around in the club room a little longer to plan the weekends activities"_At least everyone will likely be gone so no one will see her slug me_

After bidding farwell to Koizumi for the day infront of the copy room,I found myself infront of the copier,making Haruhi's copys for her recuitment flyer.I recall her saying she wanted at least a thousand,but a hundred will have to do...I'll be standing here forever otherwise.

After making the walk back to the club room,I took my usual precaution to knock on the door to save myself the trouble of embrassessing poor Miss Asahina.

"Come in!"But it wasn't Miss Asahina's cute shy voice,it was Haruhi's.I entered,seeing Haruhi alone,sitting infront of the computer,not looking very happy.

"What is it Kyon?...Wait...Didn't I dismiss you early?..Are you breaking your leaders orders?"

"I just thought you would want to see the copys of the flyer before I headed home"

"Let me see!"And before I could blink,Haruhi was on the other side of the room jerking the flyers out of my hand and looking them over.

"I asked for a thousand!...There's only about fifty here you idiot!" _Actually it's more like a hundred_

"The copier ran out of ink. _I lied_ "What was I suppose to do?"

"You were suppose to get them to change it and bust some heads till they do!"

"Well maybe that's how you like to handle it but but I prefer a more peaceful approach"

"Whatever...I'll take care of it on Monday"

As I stood there staring at Haruhi,her arms crossed and her nose up in there air,putting everything else aside,she is kind of cute when she gets like this.

"So,what is the club doing this weekend?"I asked,trying to force a smile upon my face,to make it look like I was interested.

"Like it really matters now...It's suppose to rain tomorrow...Some Saturday..."

I was about to bid Haruhi a good weekend and walk out the door but as I was turning the knob,Koizumis advice came into my mind again.I took a deep breath and prepared myself from what ever physical abuse Haruhi was about to leash upon me.

"So,if you're not doing anything tomorrow...would you like to have lunch with me?"_ I said it..I said it..I asked Haruhi out_

"I don't know...Are you buying?" _When don't I?_

"Of course I'm buying...I asked you didn't I?"

"Meet me at the station at noon then!...And don't be late or it's the death penilty!"And with that Haruhi exited the room,slamming the door behind her and leaving me standing there.

"I guess I'll lock up then"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 2**

I exited my house the following day,shutting the door behind be before I proceeded walk down the steps.I just stepped onto the sidewalk and started to walk when by little sister called out to me.

"Oh Kyon!"

"Yea,what is it?"

"Mom says it's suppose to rain today so she want's you to take an umbrella"_So I've heard_

"Yea...Well I'll be okay...I've got my jacket"

"But Mom said..."

"I said I would be alright!"

I didn't mean to yell at my sister...Just like mom,she was only looking out for me..just like everyone else in my so called crazy life.

But then again,maybe Haruhi is rubbing off on me too much...I'm starting to treat people just the way she does.

What was it that Koizumi said?_"But that's just her way..she doesn't mean any of it_".Then I started thinking about why am I doing this?..Why am I trying to get into a relationship with Haruhi?..How am I differnt than Taniguchi and all of those other boys that Haruhi went out with?..What is it about me?

I paused in my thought as I stopped to look up into the sky,watching as a dark cloud slowly came infront of the sun,blocking it out.I sighed before I continued my walk as my thoughts resumed.I started thinking about all the time traveling that I have done,seeing a younger Haruhi,a older Miss Asahina...and a time when my friends didn't even know who I was.

Miss Asahina,Koizumi,Nagato...They're here for their orders and commitees to make sure Haruhi doesn't destory the world just by a mere thought...But why me?...What do I offer?..I'm just a regular human being...What is my purpose in all this? _Why me?_

I met Haruhi at our usual restraunt,and by no surprise,she was already there waiting on me.

"Penilty!"She shouted as I stood there with Haruhi glaring up at me,finger pointed in my face.

"You said you would meet me at noon...It's still fifteen minutes till that"

"Well I was here first and you arrived after me so that makes you late"

"Alright...Alright" _I gave in_."What's my penilty?"I asked as Haruhi put a finger up to her chin,putting that evil mind of her's to work

"On top of everything else...You have to buy me dessert"

"Fine...lets just eat"

I spent the better part of our meal staring across the table at Haruhi and rethinking all the things I had just thought about.

"What is it?...Do I have something stuck on my face?...Don't lie to your leader!"Haruhi asked,again snapping me out of my thoughts

"Why me Haruhi?" _I'm not sure what I'm about to get in to here_

"What are you talking about Kyon?"

"Koizumi is in the club because he's the mysterious transfer student,Miss Asahina is in the club because she's the club's mascot,Nagato is in the club because she was already a member of the litierary club when we took over the club room...Why am I in it?"

"That's easy..You gave me the idea...We formed the club together" _Well she's right on that..At least I think so_

"Then I should of gotten the job of Deplty Chief"

"I KNEW IT...YOU'RE JUST AFTER KOIZUMI'S JOB!"

"Calm down Haruhi...I'm not after anyones job"

"THEN WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT THEN?!" _God,protect me from what I'm about to say next_

"Do you have feelings for me Haruhi?"

She just sat there,staring at me,not even blinking her eyes.I didn't know if she was going to say something,kiss me,or punch me in the face.I was relieved for the time being when she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" _Yes you do Haruhi..You just don't want to admit it...Just like I didn't_

"Haruhi..."

"Whatever...I'm going home"

And just like that,she stood up from the table and walked out,without even looking back.I rushed out behind her after paying both of our checks,and after a few minutes of jogging,I finelly caught up with her waiting at a crosswalk as I stood beside her,waiting for the light to change.

"Well...What do you want now?"

"Mind if I walk with you?..We are going in the same direction"

"You can do whatever you want..I can't stop you...Just leave me alone"

The walk home was quiet,I had expected it,Haruhi didn't even turn to look at just like the weather predicted it started to rain,only making the day worse.

I pulled up my hood on my jacket...it was helping but I was still getting was walking ahead of me again with her umbrella was apperent that she was walking faster than me..trying to lose me.I started jogging again but as everyone neared another crosswalk,they all stopped dead in their tracks making me bump into Haruhi's shoulder.

"Idiot!"She yelled before even knowing who it was."Who do you think you...!...Oh..it's just you Kyon..."

"Mind if I share your umbrella with you Haruhi?...I'm getting soaked"

"Fine...but when we get to the crossing...you're on your own"

The rest of the walk was just as quiet as we reached the rail crossing that led to Haruhi's home,without any warning,she turned away to walk across it leaving me in the rain again.

"See you at school Kyon..."

"Haruhi...Can we talk?"I asked,running acoss the rails to catch up to her again.

"It's pouring rain Kyon...We can talk Monday..I'm going home"_ It was at this point I lost it...Completely_

"NO!...WE'RE GOING TO TALK NOW DAMMIT!...DO YOU THINK I'M SOME TYPE OF MINDLESS ROBOT WITH NO FEELINGS?!...DO YOU THINK YOU CAN USE ME AND JUST PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR YOU IDIOT?!"

I had my death certificate pretty much wrote out,so I decided I might as well complete any other word from both Me and Haruhi,I reached down,wraped my arms around her waist and pulled her into the deepest kiss I could manage just as the train went by.

Time slowed down as our lips inter mingled,I could tell Haruhi was really getting into it by her body language.I broke away from the kiss with a smile,expecting a smile back from Haruhi,only to recieve a hard slap in the face in return.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I couldn't say anything else,I couldn't breath another word as I stood there,rubing my cheek taking in just what looks like Koizumi was wrong for once.

It then came to my attention that all of our screaming and yelling we were doing was making everyone around that was walking by stop and stare at turning away from Haruhi's death inplying glare,I turned around and started my walk across the tracks again.

"Just where do you think you're going?" _Just when I thought I was going to walk away from this_

"What do you mean?"

"You go through all the trouble of asking me out and kissing me and you don't have the decency to walk me home?"

"I thought..."

"I don't care what you thought...You just don't kiss a girl and leave her standing in the street...God how rude!"

As I walked Haruhi home,It then came to my attention that for all the time that I have known her,I never for once seen her house or her street for that stopped infront of a house that appeared to me her own.

"Nice house" _I said the only thing I could think of to ease the tension_

"Kyon...about that kiss...Did you mean it?...I mean did you really mean it?...Because if you thought you could just screw with me you have another thing coming"

"I really meant it Haruhi...I don't joke around with a thing like that"

"Then kiss me again"

"What..but I thought?"

"Again with the but's?...are we going to go through this again?"

Being backed up in a corner like I was...I made the only choice I had and slowly wrapped my arms around Haruhi's waist again.I thought showly would be best to make it seem more romantic and to give Haruhi all the warning that I could to avoid what happened before.

Our lips met for the second time that day and as we both broke it and pulled away...I would be telling the truth that I half expected another face slap,but instead I saw Haruhi grinning up at me _And I have to admit...she is cute at times like this_

"Kyon?"

"Yea Haruhi?"

"Would you like to catch a movie tomorrow?...Just us?

"Sure...meet you at the station then?"

"Well I was actually thinking about you picking me up here...then we could walk together"

"I would like that...See you at Noon then?"

"Great!...You pay for the tickets and I'll buy the sodas and popcorn!" _Haruhi offering to pay for something?..I thought I'd never see the day_

And with that,Haruhi hugged me and gave me another quick kiss before she skipped inside her house and leaving me both amazed and lost by what just happened,totally forgetting about the pouring rain as I stood getting drenched

_Koizumi,you were right_


End file.
